


Follow the light

by Sylveondream



Series: Linkedtober [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Don't follow strange lights kids, Hurt No Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylveondream/pseuds/Sylveondream
Summary: Sky follows a strange light in Glimwood tangle
Relationships: Chosen Hero/Sky (Linked Universe)
Series: Linkedtober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962451
Kudos: 9





	Follow the light

Sky could feel his eyes growing tired the longer he followed the blue light. It seems that it had gotten brighter the more it guided him, where was he going? He didn't know, to be honest he had forgotten what he was trying to find. He stumbled when his foot got caught on an uprooted root he yelped when he fell down. Face smacking into the forest floor, he laid there dazed as the light got closer to his face seeming to wait for him to get up while glowing ever brighter. 

Just as he was about to slid his eyes shut, he heard a familiar voice shout through the forest. 

"Isamu use Dragon pulse!" 

"Gar!" 

_Dad?_

He didn't have the energy to flinch when the attack hit the glowing light and made itt run away. When he blinked he could see the outline of the pokemon running away deep into the forest and disappearing into the underbrush. 

_A Litwick?_

_The light he was following was a pokemon?_

He could hear footsteps approaching rapidly, yet he was too tired to keep his eyes open. He could feel how heavy his eyelids were getting but managed to smile weakly when First's face came into view.

"Hang in there son, keep your eyes open!" First shook his protege trying to keep his son from closing his eyes. But the way that Sky's eyes closed against his skin that so deathly pale that it made him look like the kid was dead. 

"No!" First shook his head, grabbing Sky's legs and hoisting him up bridal-style, he summoned his Garchomp to his side and jumped onto it's back. 

"Isamu, take us to the hospital, NOW!!" 

Garchomp didn't need to be told twice as it took to the skies. Flying as fast as it could while being mindful of its carriers. 

As the Garchomp flew in the air, First tried to not think of how cold the boy in his arms felt or how limp he was in his hold. No, all that First could do was pray to Arceus that they get there on time and that Sky isn't gone. 

_Damn these ghost types_


End file.
